Random
by NickNova
Summary: Just random action and description scenes. Nothing really.


He hated her, hated her more then he could give reason for. She made him weak all it took was mere glance from her and his power faded his will was relaxed. She used this power over him easily, even as he flowed with grace through her fathers army, even as he cut down them and devoured their souls, all he could think of was here. She was standing there at the top of the mountain standing in front of her cowardly father. The soldiers were nothing just a tool to slow him down as he vented his could rage at them. His father would be disgusted with but as fury coated his eyes, he did not care.

A girl who looked to be barely over seventeen, with long hair of fire and deep ebony eyes and pale skin, she was a rare beauty even among the higher level demons. Standing behind was tall older man with broad shoulders wearing a dark green kimono with spiked shoulder armor.

"Father he is still coming, can your army stop him?" her voice was barely a whisper and faltered slightly.

"No simple army can stop a White Dog of the West." His pale ebony eyes narrowed further. "He hasn't even used that cursed sword yet," he walked away deeper into one of the legendary mountains of China.

"Ranmaru," her voice faltered as he pulled his sword and unleashed a violent wave of deadly energy heading straight for her. She smiled sadly as she held up a flat palm and instantly a black barrier appeared stopping the energy instantly and dissipating easily.

"MORRIGAN." He charged up the mountain a blur of black and white. Moments later his sword smashed into her barrier, which became transparent. His energy sparked and began to push her back. His eyes red with fury, his markings were elongated and had darkened. His usually pristine white was covered with the blood of her father's army.

She panic as he began pushing her back, her feet sliding back unwilling.

"Why are you doing this she screamed?"

"You deceived me and now my mother had to bury her only daughter because of my foolishness," he seethed as he pulled back and struck the barrier again even harder. "For your deception I'll completely destroy you and your father." he growl deeply and focused more of his energy he pushed again. "I did no such thing, I truly love you," she cried out as she felt the blow rattle her very bones.

"LIE." his left hand let go of the sword and he called forth his birth right and on command a sickly green spray exploded his hand toward the ground slowly melting it.

Morrigan watched as the ground was melting beneath her and knew she had to do something. She had to get him away from her being close like this she knew she knew could not survive his relentless unslaught. She grab the transparent barrier with both hands and suddenly she ducked down low and threw the furious demon over her shoulder where he crash into the mountain. Fire erupted in her hands quickly forming a large fireball, she unleash the energy that howled loudly and scorched the ground beneath, it viciously slam into the mountain where the youkai lay.

The explosion was deafening but she knew without a doubt that it would not stop him. Her doubt was confirm when a blast of azure energy exploded a second later. He stood up in all his glory raging with power to rival any of the gods. His mother was the after all the daughter of Mars. She had to attack him while he was still daze. Flicking her claw against her thumb she spread several drop of blood on the ground and made a tiger seal. The ground beneath her exploded in a shower of shrapnel a long red sword appeared.

'My Lady Morrigan I serve you.' She grasps the sword rushed toward the black haired demon from the west. Ranmaru met her rushed as he exploded forwards, their swords clash loudly.

"I did not hurt your sister," she yelled at him. He growl at her and snarled. "You were a distraction while your coward of a father struck her behind while my mother and father were away."

"NO."

"He confess to me and escape before i could slay him." he pulled his right hand back and struck her quickly in the stomach and twice in the jaw. He unleashes a wave of azure energy at her with a wave of her sword.

She quickly dodges and screamed at him. "I had nothing to do with it those days together were the best moments of my life."

It was true Ranmaru could hear the honesty in her voice and faltered slightly in his follow up. There were after all some of the best moments of his life as well, as he could still feel her deep lingering kisses and the way her soft skin felt against his heated hands and they traveled her body. He remembers her mews of ecstasy as he satisfied her physically.

He shook off the thoughts and darted forward surprising her he grab her by the throat and slammed her into the ground. "My angry will not be sated until this Sesshouga bathes in your blood."

She glared back at him and ceases her struggles. "Then kill me then but know that I love you and would never harm you anyway." Ranmaru could see the truth in her eyes as she resigned herself to death. This was also part of the control she had over him, the look in her eyes and gentleness of her face made him ease the tension from her neck.

"Ranmaru," she moaned as her lips brush mine exciting my blood.

He just stood there and the entire room full of hot blooded Youkai including several Taiyoukai, became silent. He stood there in an elegant white kimono decorated with small dark polygon shapes on the neckline. His shoulders were decorated with identical large Youkai skulls. His face was pale that contrasted with his golden eyes and knee length ebony hair. His armor included dark chest armor and forearm guards made from dragon hide. His face was told of his nobility with a dark purple crescent moon on his forehead and a single long jagged red stripe that ran from under his left eye and came to a sharp ending on his cheek. His ensemble was finished with a long black furred pelt that was draped over his shoulder and then it was his weapons more accurately his swords, the two handed long sword with a straight slender blade, Sesshouga, that was held behind his back. The other sword held by his blood red obi was a sword said to have been forge at the beginning of all existence by a woman who was rejected by god, in her fury she created a sword that fed on the souls of anything it cut, A soul devouring sword that was given to him at birth.

This gathering of Youkai had rules. Rules that he was about to be introduced to.

"I'm sorry, my lord but n-oo," she stuttered slightly as his cold gaze breach her very soul, but she continued. "No weapons are allowed on these sacred grounds."

Before she could even blink she was being held in the air a delicate hand with sharp claws.

"Human you dream to tell me," he said low. "What I can and can not do?" He tightened his grip on her neck cutting of her airflow slowly.

"M--y Lord I wa--s simply," Tears leaked from her eyes as his grip tightened. "Follo---win-g my lords direction's." his grip tightened further and just as he was about to snap her neck a voice disrupted him.

"Ran-Inumaru," It was a voice he knew well, it was low and given with an implied threat that could break anybodies thoughts.

"Father."

"The girl will not die today." It was a simple command, let the girl go.

His grip loosened immediately and the girl who was nothing more than maybe fourteen years of age, feel to ground and scattered away quickly. "I guess you also want to me to be disarmed for this conversation that I have been summoned to," Before his father could answer another male youkai stood up from the long oak table. "If you please Ranmaru-sama, this is not a war gathering and weapons are not needed as of this moment, so please disarm yourself as all your superiors and peers have already done."

"Is that so?" He asks staring the man down. "Then I guess I will also disarm," he reach behind and swiftly pulled the long sword from his back covered in a by a highly decorated sheath. "This Sesshouga I will turn over for now," He said with an implied threat, "But this sword I will not."

Before the man could speak again Sesshoumaru interrupted him. "That is fine we will begin now." He set next to his father, as a representation of the West, across from his was his half-sister Tsuki-Ryuu and her mother Asa-Ryuu, Taiyoukai of the Northern lands. His father, Sesshoumaru had sired Tsuki-Ryuu out of an agreement his mother made long ago. "Tsuki-Ryuu," Ran muttered as his eyes glanced over her beautiful features. She look more liked their father then he did. "Asa-Ryuu," He greeted her with a nod, that she returned with a killers smile.

A man stood at the head of the table, he was short with a stocky build and a long black beard and bald head. "My lords and ladies, you have been summoned here for a council to decide what measures should be taken against Lord Susanowa," He sat back down.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have something to add to this meeting?" another demon ask with a sneer. "If this self proclaimed god dare enter the Western Lands I shell deal with him as I deal with all fools," He voice was a mask of calmness combined with his features made him look nonchalant.

The demon look angry, "How, your foolish son was easily defeated by that man,"

Ranmaru stood up swiftly and angrily and advance on the demon, "You dare speak of events based on heresay and lies from the mouths of fools who cower in my presence," He flex his claws as he towered over the shorter man. "That man, that Susanowa died when my Sesshouga pierced his heart and ravaged his body, as he fell I laugh at perturbed look on his face and when I left his body for the savages at the tip of the southern peer, he was resurrected by the work of foul magics and fled before my claws could reach him." Ran turned to walk back to his seat, "He fled the same way you son fled from me when he became to," he paused here to smile at his sister as she nodded his way, "Assertive in his advances to mate with my sister, Of course Susanowa was just faster."

The man growl in anger and screamed profanities that was quickly silence as he was dragged away by two male demons. Even before Ran could take his seat another demon further down the table stood up. "It has come to my attention that your are building a army in the Western Lands."

There was never a doubt of my lineage, my mother, Asa-Ryuu, a Ryuu Taiyoukai. My father, Sesshoumaru, One of the most feared demons ever. My mother was a descendent from the largest and most noble dragon clan amongst the east. Her father Ryuukossei was the strongest and most feared demon for over thirty-five hundred years, after a climatic battle that has been said to have lasted for days, he was sealed away for an eternity. His opponent was Touga-Ou, Inu No Taisho, Great Inu Youkai of the West. His blood also runs through my veins.

Their children, my father and mother. To stop the war it was decreed that the clans will be united by a child, Me of course, Tsuki-Ryuu, My mother obviously agreed knowing she needed an heir to carry on the clan if something befall her, but my father already had his heir, Ran-Inumaru, my brother, ever since I could remember he always had a sword by his side. I was afraid of him, he was so casually about death, with barely a swing of his sword he could unleash his pent up anger and frustration.

When I became of age nearly fifty years into my existence.


End file.
